


Frightfur Marches at Sora’s

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Anime, Candy, Card Games, Children, Comedy, Duelling, Five Nights at Freddy's References, Fun, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holography, Horror, Humor, Nightmare Fuel, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Robots, Scary, School, Seasonal, Spooky, Stuffed Toys, Trick or Treating, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Happy Halloween 2019! You Show Duel School’s youngest students are in for a scary surprise.





	Frightfur Marches at Sora’s

Frightfur Marches at Sora’s

Author’s Note: Titled after _Five Nights at Freddy’s_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V series.

Summary:

You Show Duel School’s youngest students are in for a scary surprise.

* * *

Tatsuya, Ayu, and Futoshi stiffened around their candy pails.

Tonight only, You Show Duel School wasn’t You Show Duel School. Their teacher nominated Shiunin Sora to take care of the Halloween decorations, and evidently, the periodic sadist from the Fusion Dimension took his job way too seriously. Given access to the holographic projectors, he projected an Action Field over the location, transforming the regularly lit arena into a dark factory of mass production for an authentic, spine-tingling experience.

“I’m getting the shivers!” Futoshi shuddered.

A clanking sound caused the trio to jump. Empty at first, the plant was soon overrun by animatronic robots resembling Sora’s Death-Toy cards. Scissor Bear, Chain Sheep, Sabre Tiger, Mad Chimera…A frightening parade of stuffy dolls perforated with sharp objects.

Demented laughter echoed, originating from a hooded stranger in a Marshmallon mask, of all characters.

“Children? Invading my factory? Didn’t your parents ever teach you any manners? Let’s play a game.”

Activating his Duel Disk, he produced the recognizable sword-shaped board of an Academia soldier, and made a sequence of moves.

“Fusion Summon! Come out, king of the hundred beasts that tears everything to pieces! Death-Toy Wheel Saw Leo!”

The mangled teddy roared, slamming through Real Solid Vision support beams in a nightmare re-enactment of Sora and Kurosaki’s Duel during the Maiami Championship. The cutting teeth of its multiple spinning blades shredded steel and concrete.

Ayu hugged Futoshi. “I’m scared!”

Swallowing his initial panic, Tatsuya stepped in. “Why don’t you come on down, Sora? We know it’s you!”

“We do?” Futoshi whispered.

His more courageous friend nodded. “Nobody else uses those cards. Plus, he has an Academia Duel Disk!”

“It isn’t me! I’m here!” Sora objected behind them, dressed as Furnimal Mouse.

“Then…It’s Yuya-niichan, isn’t it?”

“No, I came with Sora!”

Discover Hippo Yuya. Check.

“Well, if it’s not Sora…” Futoshi bit his nails.

“And it isn’t Yuya-niichan…” Tatsuya gulped.

“It has to be Yuzu-oneechan or –!” Ayu started.

Sora and Yuya parted to reveal Yuzu and her dad waving anxiously. Madolche Magileine and Guts Master Heat.

The students and their teacher re-eyed the intruder, who launched into another bout of deranged laughter. Everyone scrambled, Tatsuya, Futoshi and Ayu pawing the walls for the unseen exit.

Once the trick-or-treaters found their escape, Yuya dropped the whole screaming act and high-fived Sora. “They fell for it!”

Sawatari unmasked and handed back Sora’s Deck. “Just in time too! This thing smells!” he complained, referring to his rubber disguise.

“Someone should go tell the kids,” Syuzo obligated.

“I’ll bring them back,” Yuzu volunteered.

“Congratulatory lollipops, fellas?” Sora offered his accomplices.

The scamp must have built up quite a stash.


End file.
